Enamorada de Anohito
by BAyBM Andrew
Summary: Secuela a nuestro fic en pareja "Deseperadamente Buscando a Anohito". Gracias a todo el apoyo que recibimos, esta historia continua como otro mini fic. Dedicado especialmente a las brujitas del grupo Candy Brujas Andrew.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy no nos pertenecen y son la propiedad de Mizuki e Iragashi.

El apoyo de todas las personas que han leído nuestro fic ha sido increíble y nos ha incitado a continuar esta historia que hoy presentamos. Agradecemos cada review que recibimos de todo corazón, pues gracias a ustedes esta historia nació.

Este capítulo está dedicado a nuestra fiel lectora Reeka 21, quien traduce cada capítulo con la ayuda de San Google para seguir la historia

Y

Todas las Brujas del Aquelarre,

Especialmente Friditas y Soraya por su valioso apoyo

Su vínculo finalmente era claro y sus cuerpos se moldeador perfectamente en un fuerte abrazo. Después de añorar esa cercanía del uno al otro, finalmente eran capaces de declarar a los cuatro vientos que su amor era verdadero y fuerte, y juntos lucharían por la oportunidad de ser felices.

Con el rostro de Candy entre sus manos, Albert comenzó a enjuagar el rastro de las lágrimas en las mejillas de la chica, secando con un beso cada lágrima que había sido derramada.

"Te amo Candy…" murmuro suavemente, cuando sus labios finalmente se posaron sobre los labios de su amada, sellando el destino de ambos con ese beso que tanto habían deseado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Presentando la secuela de "Buscando a Anohito…"

**Enamorada de Anohito**

Capítulo 5

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de dos enamorados que por primera vez declaraban su amor en aquella colina donde muchos años atrás se conocieron siendo tan solo un par de chiquillos solitarios.

Esa colina y el padre árbol fueron testigos silenciosos del nacimiento de un tierno primer amor… un amor que floreció entre dos almas que sufrían y buscaban un refugio en el cual disipar un poco el dolor que ambos acarreaban por la pérdida de tantas personas amadas en sus vidas. Solo basto con una cálida y brillante mirada… una sonrisa destellante para que esos dos corazones olvidaran las penas del pasado y se perdieran en ese momento de indiscutible magia.

A partir de ese momento los hilos invisibles del destino ataron dos almas; desde ese instante una pareja se aventuraría a descubrir su futuro, el cual era ya marcado por ese primer amor casto e inocente. El uno en el otro, habían encontrado a **esa persona** con quien compartían una vida de recuerdos, siempre dándose las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Juntos compartieron momentos de felicidad, de amor y desamor, amistad y dolor… siempre juntos, siempre inadvertidamente fieles a los inextricables lazos que los ataban.

Con el paso de los años el destino nunca cambio de rumbo y esas almas gemelas se volvían a encontrar en aquella colina que marco sus vidas para siempre… fundiendo sus labios en un primer beso de amor, saboreando el dulce néctar del amor que nacía entre ellos.

"Creo que siempre te he amado" declaro Albert, su aliento caliente contra la boca seductora de su amada, "incluso como un niño, creo que me enamore de la idea de ti... parecías tan libre y real, primero llorando y luego riendo sin reparos...fuiste y eres la cosa más cercana a un ángel travieso en la tierra que he visto en mi vida."

Los labios inexpertos de la rubia rápidamente aprendieron a moverse según el ritmo de Albert, siguiendo con vivo interés su liderazgo. "Todo esto años... siempre eras tú a quien buscaba," susurró en su beso jadeando, "en cada amor, en cada caricia, eran tus manos y tus labios los que siempre quería. Me enamore de Albert el vagabundo, pero siempre supe que tenías el corazón de un príncipe... mi príncipe..."

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti…" declaro el joven, separando renuente sus labios de la boca que lo tentaba hasta la locura, "¡Ven… este día te voy a raptar! ¡Seremos solo tú y yo sin nadie que nos interrumpa! Por eso no traje a Pouppett… la deje castigada en casa por tener la osadía de interrumpirnos en Chicago."

"¡Albert!" se rio la chica tomando la mano que Albert le ofrecía, "no sabía que podías guardar rencor de esa manera. ¡Pobre Pouppett… ella solo estaba feliz de verme nuevamente!"

"Yo también estaba feliz de verte nuevamente" refuto el joven con un guiño travieso y apresurando sus pasos, "y estaba a punto de demostrarte cuanto cuando esa pequeña entrometida salto sobre ti estropeando nuestro momento" añadió llevando la pequeña mano de su amada a sus labios para posar un tierno beso sobre ella.

"Albert…" murmuró la joven con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave escarlata, siguiendo a paso raudo las zancadas entusiastas de su amado, "yo también te extrañé muchísimo… pero no me lamento esa interrupción. Me parece que el lugar perfecto para demostrar nuestro amor es la colina de Pony… y jamás olvidare este amanecer."

"El día apenas comienza, pequeña…" dijo Albert, abriendo la puerta de su automóvil y guiando a la rubia dentro de su cómodo interior, "y me propongo a darte muchas memorias mas antes de que llegue el anochecer."

Candy no pudo ocultar su deleite y sorpresa al notar una canasta de picnic y una manta en el asiento trasero del coche, mirando a Albert completamente perpleja.

"¡Albert! ¿Realmente piensas escabullirte conmigo por un día entero?" pregunto alegremente, emocionada ante el prospecto de disfrutar tiempo a solas con el joven rubio.

Una sonora carcajada se escapo de la boca de Albert. "¡No tengo la comida suficiente como en esa pequeña canasta como para alimentarte todo el día!" bromeo riendo, mientras Candy fruncía su ceño en señal clara de molestia.

"¡Y dale con mi panza!" refunfuño fastidiada, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "¡Yo no como tanto como todos piensan!"

"¡Vamos mi amor, solo estoy bromeando!" se disculpo Albert, al notar cierto disgusto sincero en la voz de su amada, "Tengo comida para un batallón… y si arrasamos con todo en el desayuno, prometo que iremos al pueblo a buscar almuerzo. Este día lo único que me interesa es disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con mi novia…"

"¿Tu…novia?" emitió Candy jadeante, su boca súbitamente seca e incapaz de profesar otra frase que no la hiciera balbucear como una tonta.

"Si, mi amor… tu eres mi novia…pues solo con mi novia compartiría un beso inolvidable," recalco el joven, encendiendo el motor de su choche, "y este día espero que me permitas compartir muchos más…" y con un guiño lleno de ternura, Albert puso el auto en marcha, planeado un día perfecto que ambos jamás olvidarían.

0o0o0o0

El céfiro de la mañana besaba con sus delicados labios la sedosa piel de la rubia, quien sentía como que miles de mariposas revoloteaban algarabiadas, jugueteando dentro su pobre estómago. A escondidas de su ahora 'novio', la chica pellizco varias veces su propio brazo para saber si verdaderamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era solo un sueño o, incluso, una fantasía producto de su imaginación. Era la única manera de asegurarse que todo era una realidad maravillosa y que iba sentada al lado de su príncipe… quien ahora, después de muchos pellizcos refrendando lo ocurrido, estaba segura que era su nuevo novio. De reojo vio a su amado y su tierno corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Al solo verlo Candy sentía que su cuerpo flotaba como en un sueño; un sueño como los que tenia siendo apenas una niña, donde su príncipe y ella viajaban por las hermosas colinas y eran felices por siempre. Sonrío al reconocer que por primera vez su sueño era una extraordinaria realidad y no solamente una fantasía infantil. Ella era una mujer y el hombre a su lado era su amado.

Después de un corto trayecto en el automóvil, los jóvenes llegaron al lago que se encontraba cerca de la mansión en Lakewood. Como todo caballero Albert le ayudo a su novia a salir del auto y la joven rubia no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro al salir del vehículo y observar la nítida superficie reflejando el claro firmamento en las alturas. Sin embargo para ella ese el azul cristalino del lago no se comparaba en exquisitez ni claridad con los ojos de su amado Albert.

En ese paisaje de perfecta belleza Candy cerró sus ojos, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco de la mañana, y nuevamente dio gracias en su mente al Creador por estar viva. Súbitamente su cuerpo reacciono al sentir los labios de su amado Albert cerca de la comisura de sus labios, desatando una corriente eléctrica que recorría su interior.

"¡Yo también le doy gracias al Creador por estar vivo y por tenerte a mi lado pequeña!" declaro el joven rubio a su lado, presintiendo los pensamientos en la mente de su amada.

"¡Albert!" exclamo Candy abriendo sus ojos de par en par y con su rostro ya sonrosado por el inesperado beso recibido, "Bueno, yo…"

"Pequeña, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ambos, porque nuestro trato siempre fue de amigos, pero los dos sabemos que de esa amistad poco a poco fue surgiendo nuestro amor," Albert acaricio los hombros de la mujer frente a él, fijando su mirada en un par de esmeraldas tan verdes como la hierba fresca alrededor del lago, "no te intimides ante mi Candy, por favor. ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo amo la pureza que hay en ti, pero también amo a la mujer que siempre ha sido mi amiga y así es como quiero que llevemos nuestro noviazgo: a base de una buena amistad y confianza que ya existe entre los dos… compartiendo todas nuestras penas y alegrías."

"¡Albert!" respondió la joven con sus preciosos ojos empañados de lágrimas, estrechando a su amando en un abrazo cálido y profundo que demostraba como todas las palabras dichas habían penetrado hasta el fondo de su corazón , "Yo también amo al hombre que es mi amigo, el que siempre ha estado conmigo viviendo mis penas y alegrías… pero ahora más que nunca amo al hombre que es mi novio, mi mejor amigo… y quiero compartir todo contigo en esta vida…siempre con cariño y amor… porque te amo Albert" añadió la rubia, sonriendo a la vez que se puso en puntillas para sellar su declaración con un beso fugaz cargado de sentimiento.

El joven disfrutó el sabor de la tácita promesa en la boca de su amada, y sus labios ansiaban poseer por unos segundos más el obsequio que era esa tierna suavidad. Se aparto renuente de la chica en sus brazos para sacar la canasta de picnic y la manta del asiento trasero. Tomados de la mano los jóvenes caminaron hacia la orilla del lago, acomodando la manta y provisiones bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Candy y Albert se dispusieron comenzar a degustar toda la deliciosa comida que Albert había preparado cuidadosamente, incluyendo un poco de vino tinto de un excelente año.

"¡Albert, como extrañaba tu comida!" sonrió la joven, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua como una chiquilla.

"Y yo que te extrañaba tanto a ti, mi amor… mientras tú solo extrañabas mi comida" se quejo el rubio en broma, limpiando la comisura de su boca con una servilleta de lino y haciendo un puchero infantil.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, no amor, claro que te extrañaba mucho!" rio Candy, posando su mano en el brazo de su novio, "es más: te extrañé a tal grado que viaje a un pueblo desconocido solo para encontrarte. Te busque por muchos lugares, Albert..." declaro suavemente a la vez que un toque de tristeza marcaba su voz al recordar por unos momentos la angustia de esos días. "Amor…me sentí tan vacía al no tenerte a mi lado… y al no encontrarte en Rockstown estuve más desesperada y triste, pensando que tal vez no te volvería a ver..." añadió con un suspiro en sus labios carmesí.

"¡Candy… Perdóname pequeña!" rogó Albert, tomando la pequeña mano sobre su brazo y llevándola a sus labios para darle un beso en la palma abierta, tratando con ese sencillo gesto de borrar todo rastro de dolor en el corazón de esa joven que cautivaba cada pensamiento en su mente. "Por favor, discúlpame…yo reconozco que fui un egoísta al irme sin despedirme adecuadamente. Una nota no es como debería de haberme despedido de la mujer que hizo tanto por mí… pero en realidad no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para decírtelo cara a cara. Candy…yo no hubiera soportado ver tus hermosos ojos empañados sin renunciar a lo que tenía pensado hacer. Por eso decidí irme de esa manera… fue por mí y mi propia cobardía. Quería correr detrás de ti… pero no podía. Yo deseaba tu felicidad y eso fue lo que me detuvo. Mi consuelo en esos días era que por lo menos tú serias feliz y no estarías sola. Yo siempre he vivido solo y estoy acostumbrado a la soledad, pero tengo que admitir que jamás me había sentido tan vacío. Sentía que mi alma quedo atrás contigo en nuestro apartamento y cuando llegaste al solárium regresaste a mí la parte que me faltaba…"

"Por favor… no me vuelvas a dejar así… no lo soportaría" recalco la chica negando con su cabeza, el leve movimiento alborotando los risos de oro enmarcando su delicado rostro.

"¡Jamás, Candy! ¿Me entiendes? Nunca te dejare sola nuevamente" declaro Albert, estrechando a la joven entre sus brazos, "mi amor siempre estará contigo aunque estemos a kilómetros de distancia. Te amo Candice White Andrew" susurro suavemente en el oído de su amada, su cálido aliento acariciando los bucles dorados.

0o0o0o0o0

Más tarde, al terminar con la última migaja de su picnic, los jóvenes decidieron explorar un poco los alrededores del lago, atreviéndose a visitar los adentros del bosque. Candy recordó la vez que se perdió en ese mismo bosque y fue Albert quien la ayudo. El corazón de la chica se regocijo al recordar que gracias Albert ella estaba viva: ahora estaba viva para poder gozar ese momento tan hermoso que estaba viviendo al lado del único hombre que amaría eternamente.

Se detuvieron frente a un gran árbol y la rubia miro a su amado, sonriendo como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura.

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" pregunto Candy al ver el rostro divertido de su novio.

"Creo que sí, preciosa… pienso que este árbol ha de tener muchos años, es un espécimen muy grande, un roble si no me equivoco…" sonrió juguetón, fingiendo ignorancia a lo que su novia quería aludir.

"¡No! Yo decía que es un buen árbol para treparlo" aclaro la joven con un bufido, sacando su lengua a la vez.

"Ja, ja, ja, temía que eso es lo que querías decir… ¿Quieres treparlo?" pregunto, presintiendo ya la redundancia de su pregunta.

"¡Si, me encantaría!" asintió la chica, saltando de alegría.

"Ja, ja, ja, está bien. Y para que veas que soy un buen novio, te voy a dar unos segundos de ventaja" sonrió pícaramente con un guiño.

"¡Ventaja, ja! ¿Tú a mí? Por favor…estás hablando con Candy White la jefa trepa árboles, así que no quiero ni necesito ventaja," aseguro la chica con un brillo de diablura en sus ojos, "Es más… yo te debería de otorgar cierta ventaja… tu sabes… debido a la avanzada edad del tío William…"

"¡Candy! Muy graciosa…cuando te gane me las vas a pagar," refuto el joven con una mueca en su rostro, "¡Ahora vamos! Y sin ventajas. A la cuenta de tres comenzamos a trepar… ¿Lista? una, dos…"

"¡Espera!" interrumpió la joven, posando su mano sobre el brazo de Albert, "Antes del tres quiero darte algo"

"¿Si? ¿Qué es?"

Candy se paró de puntitas y rápidamente le dio un fugaz beso en la boca a su amado.

"¡Tres!" dijo, comenzando a trepar el árbol mientras Albert se quedó clavado en el suelo completamente perplejo.

"¡Pequeña tramposa! Con que no querías ventaja…" refunfuño riendo, apresurándose para comenzar a trepar el gran árbol.

Candy llego primero a la rama más alta, gracias a la gran ventaja que su beso inesperado le proporciono contra su novio.

"Te dije que iba a ganar…" rio descaradamente cuando Albert finalmente se sentó a su lado en la rama más alta, "¡Soy la mejor trepadora de árboles que hay!" añadió guiñando un ojo.

"Ja, ja, ja, eres una pequeña tramposa, ganaste porque me dejaste perplejo con tan delicioso beso" recalco a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios carnosos.

"¿Delicioso?" pregunto sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

"Si… Fue un beso totalmente delicioso…" reiteró el rubio, tomando la cintura de su amada y acercando su pequeño cuerpo para nuevamente depositar un tierno beso en los labios que lo incitaban a la locura.

Completamente solos, en medio de la paz y tranquilidad de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, los jóvenes sentados en la rama, exploraron el deleite de sus bocas, rompiendo su beso solo para disfrutar el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor.

"Candy… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo Albert al rato, interrumpiendo el silencio confortable de sus contemplaciones.

"Sí, claro."

"Pero quiero que me contestes sinceramente…" recalco Albert, su voz tomando un tono más serio y profundo.

"Si…por supuesto Albert", respondió la joven, titubeando un poco al notar la seriedad en la voz de su novio.

"Candy…bueno… quisiera saber... ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de mí?" indago con la intensidad de su mirada fija firmemente en el rostro de la chica.

Candy sonrió levemente ante la pregunta de su amado.

"Tú sabes que fuiste mi primer amor…y esa ilusión marco mi vida de una manera extraordinaria…" declaro suavemente, mirando el reflejo de su rostro en un par de pozos de un azul tan intenso como el mismo firmamento, "pero creo que mi amor por ti como Albert el hombre de carne y hueso comenzó el día que me protegiste del ataque de aquel león en el parque. Ese día vi a un hombre que estaba dispuesto a defenderme con su vida… y algo dentro de mi cambio. Pero no me permití profundizar ese sentimiento… hasta que te perdí. Cuando estuve buscándote en Rockstown y no te encontré… ese fue el momento que entendí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti. Tuve que perderte para comprender que te amaba, Albert. Ahora soy yo la que tiene que pedirte disculpas por ser tan tonta y no haberme percatado de tus sentimientos antes."

"No necesito perdonarte nada, Candy. Lo único que necesito es un beso de tus labios. No sabes cuantas veces soñé con perderme en tu mirada de esta manera, y probar tu boca. Me hubiera quedado como un amnésico de buena gana si al hacerlo podría robarme el sabor de tus labios," declaro el rubio, posando su mano en el mentón de la chica, mirando embelesado ese pequeño rostro que podría dibujar de memoria y a oscuras.

"Luché para sepultar mis sentimientos por ti profundamente dentro de mi corazón cuando recuperé la memoria y sabía quién eras en mi vida. Pero cada vez que veía el brillo de tus ojos y la forma en que tus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, mi determinación flaqueaba y moría una muerte patética. Tenerte en mis brazos ahora mismo, y probar el sabor de tus labios una y otra vez... esa es mi idea de tener el cielo en la tierra. Así que no pidas disculpas... y sólo bésame…" solicito, lentamente acercado sus labios a la pequeña boca que lo esperaba ansiosa.

Dos almas se fundieron como una sola cuando sellaron su declaración con el gusto del amor en sus labios. Ella, una muchacha inocente, y él, un joven más maduro... pero en ese momento exquisito encaramados esa rama de ese árbol, mirando por encima del bosque, ellos no eran nada más de un par de jóvenes amantes, apenas comenzando un baile sutil al son de una canción de amor que habían estado escuchando sus vidas enteras.

A pesar de su falta de experiencia, Candy era una ávida aprendiz y lentamente comenzó a mover su suave boca debajo de los labios hambrientos de su novio. Su lengua comenzó a explorar más y más profundamente dentro de esa boca, su audacia extrayendo un gemido gutural de placer de los labios ya ocupados del joven rubio. Las manos fuertes y aventurases de Albert querían acariciar, abrazar y moldear cada contorno y cada centímetro de ese cuerpo celestial entre sus brazos... al igual que en sus fantasías más prohibidas. Pero él sabía que era demasiado pronto...y ella demasiado especial. Quería exaltarla, no humillarla con lujuria sin sentido. Tenía que admitir que deseaba poseer su cuerpo... pero como su marido, no un amante clandestino. Él sabía que quería casarse con Candy y despertar cada mañana con su cuerpo desnudo al lado de ella por el resto de su vida. En ese preciso momento, Albert se prometió a si mismo que haría todo a su alcance para hacer que esa pequeña mujer rubia se convirtiera en su esposa.

Mas esos planes para el futuro podrían esperar unos segundos más…y ellos disfrutarían el deleite de esas caricias furtivas mientras esperaban a que ese día llegara.

La intensidad de sus caricias disminuyo poco a poco, hasta que los jóvenes jadeantes rompieron su beso para estrecharse tiernamente.

"Te amo, Candy…eres traviesa, tramposa y glotona, pero eres la mujer que amo…" se rio contra el oído de su novia.

"Y yo a ti, Albert…aunque siempre te gane trepando arboles y te ayude a bajar cuidadosamente para que no te quiebres tus huesos tan ancianos…" refuto divertida, escondiendo su risita en el pecho musculoso que tanto amaba.

"¡Somos la pareja perfecta entonces! Lo que no coma tu lo terminaras y yo me preocupare de mantenerte en el lado honesto de todos los juegos…" respondió riendo, su risa jovial resonando profundamente en su pecho, causando una ola de placer en el cuerpo de su amada.

Candy se apartó de Albert ligeramente, fijando su mirada en el azul cielo ante ella. "Albert, necesito volver a Chicago…tengo que regresar a trabajar a la clínica…"

Una pregunta colgaba en el aire, sofocando la liviandad del momento mágico que habían compartido unos segundos atrás. La vida real nuevamente demandaba atención y ambos tenían que decidir cuidadosamente como iban a proceder desde ese momento.

Albert intuyo el significado de ese silencio entre ellos: ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo lograrían estar juntos? Las preguntas sobraban, mas solo una respuesta era necesaria.

"¿Realmente me amas Candy?" pregunto Albert, tomando la mano de su novia a la vez que sus ojos seguían clavados sobre su rostro.

"Si, Albert… te amo. Te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero sé que mi destino siempre será a tu lado…" declaro la joven con certeza, apretando la mano de su amado con la suya.

"Confía en mí, mi amor… confía en nosotros… y todo lo demás lo arreglaremos poco a poco. Juntos…" expreso el rubio, su corazón latiendo firme en su pecho.

"¿Siempre juntos, Albert?" susurro Candy, perdiéndose una vez más en el cielo de su mirada.

"Si…hasta que el último aliento deje mi cuerpo..." expreso Albert, probando una vez más la miel de esos labios carmesí antes de bajar del árbol cuidadosamente y emprender el viaje de retorno a la dura realidad que eran sus vidas.

0o0o0o0o0

Continuara. ..

Esperamos sus comentarios nenas…


	2. Capitulo 6

Enamorada de Anohito

Los personajes no nos pertenecen y son la propiedad de Mizuki e Iragashi

Capitulo 6

Como una serpiente se enrosca alrededor de su presa, la envidia que vivía en el corazón de Elisa Leagan estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas cada buen sentimiento que esta pudiera ser capaz de tener.

Aparte del fracaso monumental que fue la supuesta fiesta de 'compromiso' de su hermano, lo único que llamo su atención durante esa farsa fue la visión de su primo Archie Cornwell atendiendo con esmero a su novia Annie Britter. Durante todo el desastroso espectáculo, Archie permaneció firme al lado de su novia, atento a todas sus emociones y ofreciendo su elegante pañuelo a la chica cuando esta no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de alegría al saber que el compromiso había sido cancelado.

El brillo en los ojos de Archie era inconfundible: esa era la mirada de un amor que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo y romper la brecha entre las clases para marchar al ritmo de su propia música. ¡En su toda su vida Elisa Leagan jamás había sido vista de esa manera! Lo más impresionante de ese simple gesto fue notar como Annie parecía brillar bajo la mirada de su novio, como que si súbitamente ella, a través de sus ojos, se había convertido en la criatura de gloria perfecta que en un principio sólo él podía ver y que de ahora en adelante seria obvio a todo el mundo que los conociera.

Nuevamente la serpiente estrujo el corazón de Elisa al recordar esos susurros y miradas, deseando por primera vez en su vida que alguien la viera como Archie miraba a su simple novia, aunque fuera solo por momento efímero.

¿Cuál era su futuro?

Esa mañana su futuro dictaba que tenía que apoyar a su hermano, quien se encontraba gritando órdenes a los criados a diestra y siniestra para que sus maletas fueran empacadas lo más pronto posible. Neil se marcharía a Florida por unos meses, escapando el escándalo y la vergüenza, y ella supuestamente tenía que estar a su lado ofreciendo su lealtad filial. Sin embargo, el latido de la envidia pulsaba fuertemente en su pecho esa mañana, maquinando la mejor manera de cambiar las expectaciones sobre ella y un destino ya deparado desde su infancia.

Cuando el tiempo fuese adecuado, Elisa se casaría con un hombre de estirpe y dinero - una unión de conveniencia sin amor ni emociones. Desde su niñez acepto su suerte… pero esa mañana, a la luz de un nuevo día, su mente cambio completamente. Con los recuerdos del día anterior aun frescos, Elisa decidió en ese momento que ella se casaría con alguien por amor... si de todas maneras seria obligada a casarse con alguien, por lo menos ella deseaba estar enamorada de su marido aunque este no lo estuviera de ella inicialmente.

Se casaría con alguien que fuera capaz de mirar a su prometida con cariño y atención, un caballero de impecable porte y linaje… alguien que la hiciera sentir bella tal como Annie seguramente se sentía al lado de su novio.

Por más que lo intentaba, ella no podía pensar en un candidato ideal porque, siendo completamente sincera consigo misma, su mente sólo podía fijarse en una sola persona: su propio primo Archie Cornwell.

0o0o0o0

Elisa bajo al gran comedor de la mansión Andrew en Chicago con una nueva determinación: hablaría con su madre esa misma mañana y buscaría la mejor manera de manipular a la tía Elroy para que Archie se convirtiera su prometido lo más pronto posible. Esbozando una malévola sonrisa satisfecha Elisa entro en el comedor para tomar asiento directamente frente a Annie y Archie, quienes ya se encontraban ahí sosteniendo una amena charla con la otra chica que Elisa tampoco soportaba: la 'mustia' Patricia O'Brian.

"Buenos días…" silbó Elisa a manera de saludo cual serpiente venenosa, deslizándose seductivamente en su asiento y clavando sus ojos sobre el rostro perplejo de Archie, quien casi escupe su café al observar el escote tan revelador de su vestido el cual bordada en lo obsceno.

"Buenos días, Elisa" respondió Annie, apretando la mano de su novio bajo la mesa, "no sabía que bajarías a desayunar con nosotros esta mañana. Por los gritos que escuchamos en la recamara de tu hermano pensamos que tu también estarías haciendo tus maletas para marcharte a Florida."

"Pensaste equivocadamente, Annie. Además, lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo. Tengo otras prioridades en estos momentos," refuto la pelirroja, mirando a Archie tal como un perro hambriento contempla una chuleta, "necesito que hablar con mi madre esta mañana así que lamento decir que tendré que soportar tu presencia en esta casa un poco más de lo esperado."

El rostro de Annie se tornó rojo escarlata en un segundo, y viendo la perturbación reflejada en el rostro de su novia, Archie estaba a punto de responder a las palabras venenosas de su prima cuando Neil entro en el comedor dándole una patada a la puerta, el sonido del portazo retumbando en las paredes de la mansión.

"¡Elisa! ¿Has visto a nuestra madre? Necesito salir de esta casa lo más pronto posible y esa bola de inútiles a los cuales la tía Elroy llama sirvientes ni siquiera han terminado de empacar la tercera maleta de mi ajuar" rugió Neil, dejándose caer pesadamente en la primera silla que encontró en la mesa, "Tengo que largarme de aquí antes de que el escándalo se haga tan grande que ni siquiera pueda dar la cara caminando por las calles. ¡Te juro que esa malita Candy me las va a pagar! ¿Cómo se atreve a causarme semejante vergüenza? En vez de irme a Florida, debería de enlistarme como voluntario para la guerra. De esa manera si algo me pasa por culpa de esa desgraciada, ella tendrá que vivir con el remordimiento de que su rechazo causo mi muerte. ¡Jamás alcanzaría la felicidad ya que toda la familia, incluso el tío William, la culparían por mi pérdida! Si no quiere ser mi mujer por las buenas, juro que hare todo lo que esté en mi poder para que nunca sea feliz, aun si eso significa que mi espectro será lo único que la persiga por el resto de sus días. "

"¿Qué clase de estupideces dices Neil?" dijo Archie, súbitamente dejando su asiento para acercase a Neil y luchando por mantener la cordura ante semejantes sandeces saliendo de la boca de su primo, "¿Acaso crees que causando más dolor a la tía Elroy y a tu madre podrás cambiar la decisión de Candy? Ella te despreció porque eres un patán y un cobarde…el ejército jamás te aceptará en todo caso. No con esas manos tan suaves… ¡Parecen de chica!"

"Tú sabes mejor que nadie que en estos momentos aceptan a cualquiera. Si no fuera ese el caso ¿cómo explicas que un cegatón mimado como tu hermano logro enlistarse sin problemas?" refuto Neil sonriendo descaradamente, sabiendo de antemano el efecto que sus palabras desbordando cizaña tendrían en su primo. Sin embargo, la explosión de emociones provino de la persona menos esperada: Patricia O'Brian, quien boquiabierta al ser testigo de semejante discusión, había dejado su asiento y se encontraba parada al lado de Archie.

"No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre… ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¿Cómo puedes compararte con Stear? ¡Él fue mil veces el hombre que tu eres!" espeto Patty, tratando de contener las lagrimas congregándose en sus ojos, "Si quieres realmente ayudar en la guerra mejor haz una donación a la Cruz Roja, ya que un cobarde como tú solo sería un estorbo en el campo de batalla y pondría la vida de auténticos soldados a riesgo. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una sanguijuela, Neil, siempre viviendo de la generosidad de tus padres y manipulando a las personas? ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? ¡Todavía estas a tiempo de cambiar tu destino si tu quieres, y esa es una oportunidad que Stear jamás tendrá! No desperdicies tu vida… se un hombre, no un chiquillo malcriado".

"Y tú, ¿Quién eres para dirigirte a mi persona de esta manera? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?" gruñó Neil, torciendo sus labios en una mueca de obvio desprecio, "De hecho… ¡No sé qué diablos haces aquí todavía! Deberías de considerarte afortunada de que Stear murió en batalla, ya que si hubiera vuelto vivo te hubiera abandonado sin duda alguna al ver tu rostro nuevamente. ¡Pareces un lechón navideño!"

"¡Imbécil!" rugió la castaña, mientras su puño hacia contacto directo con la mandíbula de Neil, tumbándolo de un solo golpe al suelo, "¡Te dije que no te atrevieras a decir su nombre, lagartija inútil! ¡Y tus insultos infantiles solo dejar claro que realmente eres tan estúpido como aparentas!"

"¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermano, maldita gorda?" bramó Elisa, poniéndose de piel para llegar al lado de su hermano, "¡Archie! ¡Demando que esta clase de basura sea puesta fuera de esta casa inmediatamente!"

"Si Elisa… como tú quieras" dijo Archie, tomando el brazo de Neil para ponerlo bruscamente de pie, "vamos Neil, dice tu hermana que te tienes que marchar…"

"¿Qué haces, estúpido?" reclamo Elisa viendo que su hermano aun se encontraba aturdido por el golpe recibido, "Me refiero a esa puerca corriente y a la amiga de la huérfana. ¡La tía abuela demandara explicaciones cuando se entere de esto!"

Archie soltó repentinamente el brazo de Neil y este cayó al suelo cual saco de papas, incapaz de erguirse por su propia cuenta.

"Tú puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras Elisa, pero yo me llevare a las chicas fuera de aquí en este momento ya que no quiero que continúen siendo testigos de las estupideces de Neil," se rio Archie, llegando al lado de Annie y ofreciendo su brazo caballerosamente, "Y si no fuera porque Patty ya le dio su merecido al imbécil de tu hermano, yo sería quien demandaría una disculpa por su comportamiento. Sus palabras y actitud solo ayudan a recalcar el hecho que Neil continúa siendo la vergüenza de la familia y lo seguirá siendo hasta que decida cambiar su vida. Así que, con tu permiso, nosotros nos vamos."

Y ofreciendo su brazo libre a Patty, los tres amigos caminaron fuera del comedor ante la mirada atónita de los criados y la furia hirviente de Elisa, quien seguía tratando de poner a su hermano en pie.

"¡PARATE IMBECIL!" grito Elisa, jalando el brazo flácido de su hermano, "¿Cómo puede ser que el puñetazo de una maldita chica te tenga de esta manera? ¡Levántate! Madre, ¿dónde estás?" llamo nuevamente a todo pulmón, mientras los criados se escabullían detrás de las puertas tratando de sofocar sus carcajadas.

"¡Esto no se queda así!" profeso la chica, logrando que su hermano se pusiera en pie lentamente, "Neil, tu y yo tenemos un par de horas para forjar un nuevo plan… y te juro que la próxima vez, seremos nosotros los que ríen en el pasillo. Estos idiotas nos han avergonzado por última vez. ¡Ven conmigo rápido! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo".

Y guiando a su hermana fuera de la sala, dos serpientes se deslizaron fuera de la habitación, sus silbidos perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la mansión de Andrew.

0o0o0o0

"¡Quiero morir! ¡Esta es la mayor deshonra para la familia Leagan…! ¡Jamás nadie nos había humillado tanto como esa maldita huérfana!" refunfuño Sarah Leagan con el frasco de sales en la mano como su único remedio para evitar el desmayo que seguramente ocurriría después de todo lo acontecido en la fiesta de compromiso.

"Tranquilízate Sarah, te doy mi palabra que esto no se quedara así… de alguna manera buscare la forma de recompensar este mal rato que estás viviendo por culpa de Candice" aseguro Elroy Andrew con firmeza, tratando de calmar a su sobrina quien obviamente estaba al borde de un colapso de nervios.

"¡Se da cuenta tía abuela! Somos el hazme reír de todo Chicago, William no debió humillarnos así y mucho menos esa maldita huérfana… ¡Maldigo el día en que esa revoltosa entro a mi casa! Desde su llegada solamente hemos tenido problemas y más problemas ¡Candy White ha sido la desgracia para la familia Leagan!" sollozó con fuerza, fingiendo un leve desvanecimiento para acaparar la atención de Elroy.

"¡Sarah, Dios mío! Tranquilízate hija, te prometo que todo esto se verá recompensado. Creo que tengo la solución perfecta: hablare con William para que Elisa y Niel sean nombrados como los herederos de la fortuna Andrew, es la única manera de asegurar adecuadamente el legado de nuestra familia para la posteridad," declaro Elroy con seguridad, retorciendo frenéticamente entre sus manos un pañuelo de seda.

El semblante de Sarah cambio al instante, ya que las palabras de la tía abuela eran todo lo que había anhelado siempre: ser la dueña de toda la vasta fortuna Andrew.

"¡Tía abuela! ¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo?" pregunto aparentando sorpresa pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Claro que es verdad! William tendrá que ceder después de todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar, porque no solo a ti te dejo en vergüenza sino a toda la familia Andrew. Prefirió defender a esa mosca muerta de Candy que a su propia sangre. El nombre de los Andrew de seguro ha sido mancillado sin descanso por la prensa a estas alturas, y el nombramiento de unos nuevos herederos es necesario para nuestra futura prosperidad," refuto Elroy entre dientes, haciendo añicos el pañuelo en sus manos.

"Esa chica… no sé qué tiene que todos caen rendidos a sus pies, hasta mi pobre hijo cayo en sus redes… y no dudo que…" Sarah hizo una pausa teátrica alzando una de sus cejas, deteniendo sus palabras y mordisqueando su labio inferior para causar mayor curiosidad en la tía abuela.

"¿Dudas que, Sarah? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" pregunto la tía abuela, imaginando de antemano la respuesta de Sarah.

"No… dudo… que… Candy haya seducido a William… todo ese tiempo que vivieron juntos. ¡Una dama jamás viviría bajo el mismo techo con un desconocido! ¡Ella planeo todo muy bien a su conveniencia! ¡William cayo en sus redes…! Por eso William ahora la defiende tanto… puede ser que este enamorado o que solo quiera pagarle los favores recibidos…" dijo sonriendo descaradamente, sabiendo el gran efecto de las palabras que dejaba colgando en el aire en la tía abuela.

"¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Esa chiquilla nunca será la Sra. Andrew! William está equivocado si piensa que voy a aceptar tal descaro en mi propia casa. ¡Yo no lo eduque para que se anduviera revolcando con una… cualquiera!" espeto la tía, su rostro arrugado y enrojecido dándole la apariencia de alguien a punto de tener un infarto fatal.

"Tranquilícese tía, nosotras podemos evitar todo eso. William tendrá que abrir los ojos y ver lo que es en realidad esa chiquilla. ¡Es solo una arribista!" declaro Sarah triunfante, tratando de no delatar su alegría al ver tal reacción de la tía abuela para Candy.

"Solo espero que William pueda entender eso. Hablare con él en cuanto pueda para decirle que los herederos de la fortuna Andrew serán Elisa y Niel" agrego la tía, tomando su taza de té con manos temblorosas.

"¡Oh, tía! No sabe cuánto me alegra eso. Solamente un Leagan puede llevar con orgullo tal honor, tía Elroy. Mi familia será digna del legado de los Andrew" aseguro Sarah, catalogando ya en sus adentros todas las riquezas que pasarían a las manos de su familia si algo le sucedía a William. Y sabiendo la predilección del susodicho por la aventura y decisiones descabelladas, estaba segura que esa fortuna llegaría a sus manos más pronto de lo provisto.

"Espero que si hija, y que con esto pueda recompensarte toda la vergüenza que has pasado" expreso la anciana, repasando los ilustres ancestros que habían vivido y muerto en esa mansión para lo que sería el beneficio de su amada Sarah.

Sin embargo Sarah ya no escuchaba lo que decía la tía abuela, pues el único pensamiento cruzando su mente era toda la fortuna Andrew, y el inevitable status social que eso le procuraría. Mientras su cabeza solo asentía a cada palabra de la tía abuela, Sarah trataba de no retorcerse impacientemente en su asiento como una chiquilla, ya que con todo su corazón quería salir corriendo a contarle a Elisa las excelentes noticias.

0o0o0o0

Patricia O´Brian finalmente llego a la mansión de su familia después de la discusión con Niel Leagan, de la cual salió derramando lágrimas amargas.

Aunque Archie y Annie trataron de reconfortarla en el camino, sus amigos desafortunadamente no lograron mucho. El recuerdo de Stear estaba cada día más presente en su mente. Todas las noches rogaba al Divino Creador que todo lo acontecido fuera una terrible pesadilla, y que al despertar podría ver nuevamente los hermosos ojos de su amado. Sin embargo, cada día cuando el sol asombraba a través de sus ventanas, la chica maldecía la mañana y trataba de ser fuerte para que nadie descubriera su inmenso dolor.

Esta mañana la abuela Marta supo que algo andaba mal con su nieta en cuanto Patty cruzo el umbral de la puerta. Y siendo una anciana muy sabia, la abuela se imaginaba el motivo. Inmediatamente la señora trato de animarla con su sentido del humor, invitándola a tomar el té con ella en la sala.

"Patty… ven aquí hija" comenzó a decir la abuela, a la vez que vertía el humeante liquido en una fina taza de porcelana, "sé que es difícil todo lo que has pasado con la muerte de Stear pero no debes de estar triste todo el tiempo. A Stear no le agradaría saber que lloras todas las noches por él y que lo recuerdas con tanta tristeza cada nuevo día."

En cuanto escucho las palabras de su abuela, la pobre Patty rompió en llanto nuevamente. ¡Ya no era capaz de contener ni una lágrima más! Todo le parecía demasiado duro y no podía cargar sola con tanto dolor… Ella no quería molestar a sus amigos con sus problemas, ya bastante tenían con todo lo que estaba pasando en la familia Andrew.

Pero la abuela Marta tenía razón, no podía recordar a Stear con tristeza cuando precisamente por su alegría y sonrisa se enamoró de él.

"Es… difícil… abuela… No entiendo por qué no puedo superarlo. Sigo amando a Stear como el primer día que lo conocí" dijo la chica, suspirando entre sollozos y limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

"Es muy difícil Patty y nadie te pide que dejes de amarlo," refuto la anciana con ternura, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, "Él siempre estará en tu corazón, pero debes de superarlo mi querida nieta. Debes de aprender a vivir con eso. ¡No puedes pasarte la vida llorando! Stear nunca te lo perdonaría, su recuerdo debe de ser algo hermoso y no algo doloroso ¿No crees?" añadió con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro arrugado.

Patty asintió con la cabeza y sacando un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo, seco sus lágrimas con esmero.

"Pienso que deberías dedicar tu tiempo a algo que te deje una satisfacción, en vez de estar pensando en lo mismo todos los días," declaro la abuela, tomando un sorbo de su te, "debes de guardar esas lágrimas y sacar tu hermosa sonrisa, y cuando hagas eso el recuerdo de Stear quedara como algo hermoso en tu corazón".

"¿Qué me sugiere hacer abuela?" pregunto Patty un tanto desconcertada por las palabras enigmáticas de la anciana.

"Debes de alejarte un tiempo de todo esto Patty," expreso la abuela, poniendo su taza de té en una mesita y clavando sus tiernos ojos es el rostro lloroso de su nieta, "tengo una amiga que vive en Canadá y acaba de abrir un hospicio para los heridos de guerra que están mandando desde Europa. Sería una hermosa labor ir de voluntaria y estarías honrando el recuerdo de Stear" añadió Marta con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la expresión en el rostro de Patty.

"¡¿Canadá?! ¡Mis padres jamás me permitirían irme a Canadá, abuela Marta!" exclamo Patty, sorprendida por la propuesta de la anciana. Un país extranjero! Y viajar sola, sin un chaperón!

"Por tus padres no te preocupes, que yo me encargo de eso. Solo es cuestión que tú quieras hacerlo," recalco Marta al ver que su nieta no podía emitir otra palabra y solo la miraba boquiabierta, "Ten en cuenta que te alejaras de Chicago y de tus amigos por un tiempo. Ese hospicio es humilde ya que todos los heridos que llegan no tienen una familia que los ayude. Los soldados no tienen dinero para poder recuperarse de sus heridas en otros hospitales. Es un hospicio que sobrevive de la caridad de todos y necesita voluntarios que realmente estén dispuestos a ayudar a los pacientes; no solo curando las heridas sino curando sus corazones lastimados por la vida y las atrocidades de la guerra."

"¡Acepto abuela! Acepto ir a Canadá y ayudar a las personas que me necesitan" profirió Patty emocionadamente, logrando plantear una nueva visión de su vida por primera vez en meses, "En este mundo hay quienes sufren más que yo y que no tienen a nadie. Debo de pensar en eso y no solo en lo que yo siento. No debo de ser egoísta y debo aprender a ver más allá de mis narices. Acepto ir abuela y cuanto antes mejor".

"¡Esa es mi nieta!" dijo la anciana con orgullo, y tomando las manos de Patty se levantó de su silla para estrecharla en sus brazos.

0o0o0o0

En la mansión Andrew, el silencio tras el alboroto en el tiempo de desayuno reinaba.

Rompiendo ese silencio, Sarah Leagan salió casi corriendo del despacho privado de la tía Elroy para buscar a Elisa y contarle la magnífica noticia.

"¡Elisa! ¡Elisa!" llamo Sarah, entrando súbitamente en la recamara de su hija sin tocar a la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa madre? ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Acaso se ha muerto Candice?" pregunto Elisa sorprendida al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en el rostro usualmente frio y lúgubre de su madre.

"¡Elisa! ¡La tía abuela me ha dado la mejor noticia de mi vida!" respondió totalmente emocionada, revoloteando de un lado a otro como una mariposa alrededor de la habitación.

"¡Basta, madre! Me tienes en ascuas ¿Deja de moverte y dime qué es lo que te ha puesto tan feliz después de la vergüenza que hemos pasado?" indago Elisa, desconcertada por la actitud tan fuera de carácter de su madre.

"¡Elisa, la tía abuela ha prometido que tú y Niel serán los herederos de la fortuna Andrew! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Los Leagan serán los dueños de toda la inmensa fortuna Andrew. Y así como es William de descuidado, apuesto que no tardaremos en vernos instalados aquí en esta casa permanentemente" respondió Sarah, casi tropezándose en sus palabras, tal era su emoción.

"¿Es broma verdad? Porque no estoy para bromas madre" declaro Elisa, arqueando una ceja y mirando detenidamente el rostro de su madre.

"¡Jamás bromearía con algo así Elisa! ¡Nosotros los Leagan seremos multimillonarios! Y quizá con el tiempo tú te podrías convertir en la Sra. Andrew. William es buen mozo y joven, sería perfecto para elevar nuestro status al máximo y no ser solamente los parientes de los Andrew" agrego Sarah con añoranza, pensando en la multitud de fiestas exclusivas a las que estaría invitada.

Elisa Leagan se quedo callada por uno momento, estudiando cuidadosamente las palabras de su madre.

"_¿Ser la Sra. Andrew? William es buen mozo y joven, pero sigue siendo el vagabundo que vivió con la huérfana de Candy… Eso lo hace estar al mismo nivel que esa dama de establo. ¡Qué asco! ¡Yo no me como las sobras de nadie, mucho menos de esa huérfana asquerosa! Y en cuanto a la fortuna Andrew… uhmmm eso si suena una oferta sumamente tentadora. Tener toda esa fortuna a mi disposición sería algo maravilloso…" _pensó la pelirroja en sus adentros, tratando de medir el impacto de ese acontecimiento en su vida.

"¿Elisa? ¿Elisa, estas bien hija?" pregunto Sarah preocupada al no obtener respuesta alguna de su hija.

"¡Eh! Ah, sí, estoy muy bien madre, es una excelente noticia," dijo sonriendo cual felino en caza, "Pero jamás me casaría con William Andrew porque es como la mugrosa de Candy y no me sorprendería que ya se hayan revolcado en todo ese tiempo que vivieron juntos. Mis ojos están puestos en alguien más… en alguien que quiero solo para mí y por quien estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo necesario para conseguirlo: Archivald Cornwell. Si consigo que Archie se fije en mí y llegue a amarme no tendría que verme forzada a un matrimonio arreglado. Y teniendo la fortuna Andrew en mis manos… seria la mujer más feliz del mundo."

"¿Archie? ¿Estas segura, hija?" refuto Sarah, curiosa por la respuesta de su hija.

"Si no es Archie no será nadie más madre… y eso te lo garantizo ahora mismo" pronuncio Elisa, acercándose a su ventana y observando el jardín de la mansión que un día pasaría a ser suya.

"_¡Archie! De ahora en adelante me dedicare a conseguirte, no descansare hasta que me ames y seas mi esposo. Juro que seré la Sra. Cornwell y para eso… necesito que la huérfana de Annie Britter se aleje de ti. Esa mustia no será rival para mi… serás mío, solo mío Archie" _declaro Elisa en sus adentros con una sonrisa como la única evidencia de la veracidad de su juramento interno.

Continuara…

0o0o0o0

Gracias nenas por su paciencia y todos sus comentarios, especialmente: 

Skarllet northman

Reeka 21

Lukyta

Amigocha

Josie

Nadia M Andrew

AnaEdith

Demonyc

Sabrina Weasley

Hada Azul

Faby Andley

Yuukychan

Friditas

Angdl

Tajarovu

Azukrita

LizvetArdray

Chicuelita99

Blackcat2010

Mfloresmayes

Guest

Addizcandia

Sylvie

Josie


End file.
